Combat
For the rating of a player's combat abilities, see Combat level. Combat is an event in Divine-Reality in which two or more characters and/or monsters or NPCs fight until one of the participants defeats the other. Combat skills Damage calculating Below is a brief explanation of the three Combat styles that can be used. .]] * In Melee-based combat, Strength is the skill that determines an individual's base damage in addition to the wielded weapon's damage stat. Attack seems to affect accuracy along with the weapon's accuracy. .]] * For Range-based combat, both the Ranged level and the type of ammunation determine the maximum damage. The accuracy is determined by both the Ranged level and weapon used. via casting the Fire Wave spell.]] * Magic-based damage is determined by the level of a combatant's Magic combat spell, not by Magic level. Magical accuracy is affected by both the equipped staff or wand and by the Magic level. Even though each level is designated for one style of Combat, multiple styles of combat can be used in one fight, since players have the ability to switch weapons at will and at any time. The act of using two or more combat styles in a fight to gain an advantage is called "hybridding". While not usually popular or effective in PvP or low level Wilderness combat, hybridding is a necessary tactic in high level Wilderness combat. The purpose of hybridding is, generally, to constantly have the advantage over your enemy and avoid the damage reduction of prayers. Defensive skills Hitpoints Hitpoints is the level that limits the life points of a player or monster. This is the skill which essentially decides a battle, as an individual loses when their life points hit 0. Since this skill is the deciding factor in Combat, there are various methods of adjusting your life points. * Primarily, it is possible to restore your life points through the use of various items, although the most commonly used are food, drinks, some potions. There are some roundabout methods of healing, including healing others through butterflies and Magic, or going to an NPC for healing, such as a monk, but these methods are often ineffective and therefore useless. * It is possible to boost your life points past the current maximum, through the use of Saradomin brews, or some foods. While the majority of these boosts are temporary and your life points slowly would naturally reset to their regular level, they can be very significant in a fight. Armour though is a permanent boost until the effect or Armour is removed. Defence Defence is the second constant skill which plays an active role in nearly all combat situations, except when the individual in question is not being attacked and yet is attacking another from a distance, or when the opponent does not retaliate. Defence as a skill doesn't negate all of the effects of the damage based skills, but rather simply decreases the accuracy of whoever may be attacking the individual, which may contribute to it being a rather unpopular skill to train. In essence, your Defence affects the chances of you being hit by both Melee attacks, spells, and Ranged attacks, and increases the chance of 0's, or missed attacks. In this way, Defence could be equated to "evasiveness". There is no skill in the game which reduces the effects of Strength, or the damage boosting effect of a persons Ranged level. Magic defence It may be interesting to note that while Defence is responsible for reducing the accuracy of most hits, it is only 30% effective for Magic spells. Instead, 70% of the reduction of accuracy for a spell is determined by your own Magic level. To guard well against Magic, you would need a sizable Magic level yourself. Other factors While skills are an important aspect of Combat, damage done and received is mostly determined by external traits, and there is a multitude of other factors which contribute to the fight. Armour and Weaponry The most glaringly obvious of these is armour and weaponry, As a general rule of thumb, armour boosts a person's defensive capabilities through the form of accuracy reduction, and weaponry boosts a player's offensive capabilities. However, this is not always true, as some pieces of armour boost a player's offensive traits, and vice versa. High levels without corresponding armour and weapons usually greatly inhibits your ability in both dealing and reducing damage. Damage absorption Armour, on top of boosting your Defence to Ranged, Magic, and certain Melee attack styles, also have been given the ability to absorb percentages of damage from oncoming attacks dependent on the soaking of the armour, namely the Elysian spirit sheild as it's currently the only piece of "armour" that provides damage-soaking abilities. Skill boosts Stat increase is available to anybody through the use of certain items, mainly potions and certain food. What this does is temporarily increase a specific Combat statistic, albeit temporarily, to a (sometimes much) higher level. The advantage of this, obviously, is to give yourself the abilities of a higher level. If you are the appropriate level and using the appropriate boost, you can elevate your levels beyond the known cap of 99. Special attacks Special attacks are determined by the weapon being used by a player. Special attacks are unique traits of high level weaponry which give the ability to initiate a unique move which could have diverse effects, from damage to run energy absorption. Attack speed All weapons in ''Divine-Reality' have a specific speed, which will determine how often you attack with that weapon. The stronger a weapon is, the more likely it is that it will have a slower attack speed. A fast weapon is usually used when a person is fighting something with a high Defence level, as it is far more consistent and it is far easier to make up for low hits.